Naruto Crossover Challenge
by phantom00
Summary: Naruto Crossover Challenges I've came up with. Review or PM me if you accept
1. Challenge Page 1

**Challenge 1**

**Naruto X-men Crossover Challenge**

After a mob attack a 6 year old Naruto is kidnapped and trained in the Weapon X program where he befriends Laura, X-23, and they eventually are rescued by the X-men and eventually return to Konoha where they become official Shinobi.

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council Bashing

Naruto X Laura (optional Harem) pairing

Naruto's claws is the same as Wolverines

**Challenge 2**

**Naruto Prototype Crossover Challenge**

When Heller defeats Mercer at the end of Prototype 2, he managed to set off a bomb to send Heller to another dimension and he finds and raises Naruto.

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council Bashing

**Challenge 3**

**Naruto Ranma Crossover Challenge**

During the time Skip Jiraiya took Naruto to Jusenkyo and Naruto falls into the spring of the Drowned girl and Jiraiya falls into a spring, you choose but something he hates.

Rules:

Sakura, Sasuke, Civilian Council Bashing

Strong Naruto\


	2. Challenge Page 2

**Challenge 4**

**Naruto Ranma Marvel Or DC Crossover Challenge**

After a mob chased Naruto outside the village, shortly before his final genin exam, Naruto finds cursed springs under a powerful genjutsu and he accidentally falls into one of the springs, which happened to be a spring of a drowned Hero/villainess and he gains all the power(s) in his cursed form.

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council Bashing

Strong Naruto

**Challenge 5**

**Naruto Dragon Ball Crossover Challenge**

At a young age he stumbles across an ancient burial site and while exploring it he discovers the dragon balls and he manages to wake Shenron and wishes his parents back alive.

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council Bashing

**Challenge 6**

**Naruto Star Wars The Clone Wars Crossover Challenge**

After being left for dead in the Wave, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, who manages to crash land on the planet, rescues him and trains him in the ways of the force.

Rules:

Sakura, Sasuke, Civilian Council Bashing

Strong Naruto

**Challenge 7**

**Naruto Danny Phantom Crossover Challenge**

During the first fight with Zabuza Naruto finds the ancient power of the Phantom. How will Konoha and the Shinobi world handle the Half-Ghost of the most unpredictable Knuckleheaded Shinobi there is?

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council Bashing.


	3. Challenge Page 3

**Challenge 8**

**Naruto Power Rangers Samurai Crossover Challenge**

The Nighlocks are on the loose in Konoha and the Power Rangers Samurai are called into action. Naruto, the red ranger, leads the fight to defend his home.

Rules:

Sasuke, Civilian Council bashing

No NarutoXSakura pairing

Naruto is the Red ranger

**Challenge 9**

**Naruto Star Wars Clone Wars Crossover Challenge**

Hinita is kidnapped by General Grevious and it is up to Naruto to rescue her and bring peace back to the galaxy.

Rules:

Naruto/Hinata/Ahsoka Pairing

Civilian Council bashing

**Challenge 10**

**Naruto Prototype Crossover Challenge**

What if Orochimaru didn't summon the 1st and 2nd Hokages during the invasion of the Chunin Exams, he summoned Mercer and Heller, and they broke free of his control and hurt or killed Orochimaru. After the invasion they decide to train Naruto.

Rules:

Sasuke, Civilian Council bashing

Strong Naruto

**Challenge 11**

**Naruto Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Unable to stand her godsons abuse any longer she sends a 1-year-old Naruto to the Marvel universe where he is taken under the wing of a super hero/villain.

Rules:

Strong Naruto


	4. Challenge Page 4

**Challenge 18**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

Ignored by his parents for his Brother, the Boy-who-Lived, young Harry finds an old Spaceship and leaves Earth behind him to start a new life among the stars.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived

Dumbledore Bashing

**Challenge 19**

**Harry Potter Yu-gi-oh Crossover Challenge**

After the events of the 3rd year the Durlsey's, along with Harry, go and participate in the Battle City Tournament. Harry, along with Hermione, duel their way to the top, while trying to prevent Dumbledore and his underlings from trying to send Harry home.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape, Ron bashing

**Challenge 20**

**Harry Potter Naruto Crossover Challenge**

Shortly after she recovered from her training from Orochimaru Anko goes undercover as Hermione Granger in Hogwarts.

Rules:

Ron, Snape, Dumbledore Bashing

Strong Harry


	5. Challenge Page 5

**Challenge 21**

**Naruto Warehouse 13 Crossover Challenge**

After stealing the forbidden scroll, the third Hokage, assigns Naruto to a special unit. A unit that tracks down artifacts that have supernatural powers that affects the world around them and harm or kill people. Now he and his team must track down these artifacts and keep them from dangerous hands.

Rules:

Sasuke, Civilian Council bashing

No NarutoXSakura pairing

**Challenge 22**

**Naruto Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

When banished from Konoha for successfully bringing back Sasuke, Naruto finds and repairs a damaged and run down Ebon Hawk and starts his new life among the stars.

Rules:

Takes Place during the Clone wars

Naruto X Ahsoka (optional Harem)

Naruto eventually returns to his home planet

Sasuke, Sakura bashing

**Challenge 23**

**Naruto Ranma Marvel Crossover Challenge**

During the three year Training trip Naruto and Jiraiya goes to Jusenkyo and they each falls into a cursed spring, Naruto falls into a Spring of a female hero (who is up to you) and turn Jiraiya into something he hates.

Rules:

Naruto X Hinata (marriage contract)

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian council bashing

**Challenge 24**

**Naruto X-men Crossover Challenge**

Kidnapped by the Weapon X program, Naruto gets his DNA modified with that of Kurt Wagnor AKA Nightcrawler, now watch out Konoha for Konoha's teleporter.

Rules:

Civilian Council bashing

No NarutoXSakura pairing

**Challenge 25**

**Naruto Alien/Predator Crossover Challenge**

When Naruto fought Orochimaru in the forest of death he fell into an underground cavern and in it found an ancient Predator ship and he uses the tech he finds on the ship to his advantage.

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian council bashing

Strong, Smart, Independent Naruto

**Challenge 26**

**Naruto Green Lantern Crossover Challenge**

Naruto's parents live but they don't pay any attention to him because they want to train his twin sister who holds the fox. During one such nights he is chosen to be the next green lantern of his sector, now many years later his home, that once ignored him, now needs him.

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura bashing

NarutoXFemGreen Lantern Paring (if you choose a pairing)

Strong, Independent, Smart Naruto

**Challenge 26**

**Naruto Ranma Crossover Challenge**

Naruko(FemNaruto) dies at the valley of the end and is reincarnated as Ranma and he falls into Spring of the Drown Girl, his past life takes over.

Rules:

Ranma's female form looks like female Naruto

RanmaXUkyo Pairing

Frequent Genma beatings

**Challenge 27**

**Naruto Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

Naruto is thrown into the online game of Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic and the only way out is to play through it. Will he become the hero or villain?

Rules:

Strong Naruto

What Class Naruto becomes is up to you

NarutoXHarem


	6. Challenge Page 6

**Challenge 28**

**Naruto Pokémon Crossover Challenge**

At age 5, Naruto Sasuke and Hinata are transported to the Pokémon World at age five and are raised with Ash.

Rules:

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata must be raised with Ash

Starter Pokémon are your choices

Ash must be paired with Dawn

**Challenge 29**

**Naruto Resident Evil Crossover Challenge**

During the 3 year training trip the Umbrella Corp. unleashed the T-Virus, now the survivors must band together and fight for their lives.

Rules:

NarutoXHarem

Sasuke Civilian Council bashing (if you decide their alive)

**Challenge 30**

**Harry Potter Young Justice Crossover Challenge**

A month before her wedding to James Potter, while on a trip to Las Vegas a drunk Lily Evans wakes up in bed married to Connor Kent aka Superboy.

Rules:

-Female Kryptonian-Witch Harry  
-James, Dumbledore, Weasley bashing

**Challenge 31**

**Naruto Captain America Crossover challenge**

During the final fight with Mandara, Naruto is transported into Marvel during the time of WWII and fights alongside Captain America and Bucky.

Rules:

Strong Naruto


	7. AN

Author JJB88 has accepted Challenges 1, 8, and 22


	8. Challeng Page 7

**Challenge 32**

**Naruto Jurassic Park Crossover Challenge**

During a fight with the Akatski, Naruto and several of the Konoha 11 are transported to Isla Nublar and/or Isla Sorna, the Jurassic Park Islands, and now they have to survive living dinosaurs.

Rules:

Post-time skip

Optional some Naruto villains are present on the island(s)

**Authors Note: Suggestion from rongladiator**

**Challenge 33**

**Naruto Ms. Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Carol Danvers, aka Ms. Marvel, somehow gets transported to the world of Naruto and is de-age to Naruto's pre-academy age where they meet and become friends.

Rules:

Carol still have her powers

Amnesiac Carol

Strong Naruto

Naruto X Carol Pairing (Optional MultiGirls)

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council bashing **(Optional Kakashi bashing but preferred)**

**Challenge 34**

**Naruto Dragonball Z Crossover Challenge**

What if Bardock didn't die when Freiza blew up Planet Vegeta, instead he is transported to Naruto's world where he meets Naruto and decides to train him.

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council bashing

Strong Naruto

**Challenge 35**

**Naruto Overlord Crossover Challenge**

Naruto is banished from Konoha at an early age for false accusations of killing he Uchiha clan, during his travels Naruto finds the Overlords Tower and Tower Heart and becomes the new Overlord.

Rules:

Majority Konoha Bashing

Strong, Independent, Smart Naruto

NarutoXHinataXTenTen (Others you can decide)

**Challenge 36**

**Naruto Harry Potter Crossover Challenge**

After the Second Wizarding War, Harry is labeled the next Dark Lord and Harry and his wife (who she is up to you) flees to Konoha and there they start up a new clan, a clan of wizards and while there they adopted Naruto, who just started the Academy.

Rules:

Strong, Smart Harry

Strong, Smart Naruto

Sasuke, Sakura, Majority Wizarding World Bashing


	9. Challenge Page 8

**Challenge 37**

**Naruto DC Superheroes Crossover Challenge**

Kidnapped and experimented on at an early age by Orochimaru, young Naru has all the abilities of a kryptonian and becomes Power Girl.

Rules:

FemNaru

Strong, independent Naru

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council Bashing

**Challenge 38**

**Naruto Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

After surviving Order 66, Ahsoka Tano crash lands on Naruto's home world during the 4th Shinobi war and quickly befriends Naruto.

Rules:

Sasuke bashing

NarutoXAhsoka Pairing (Optional NarutoXMultiple Girls)

**Challenge 39**

**Naruto Spider-Man Crossover Challenge**

During a field trip during his days at the Academy, Naruto is bitten by a genetically engineered spider and he gains powers of Spider-man and learns with great power comes great responsibility as he is thrust among Konoha's Marvel Superheroes/villians.

Rules:

Various Characters appear as Heroes/Villains from Marvel Universe

Strong, Smart, Independent Naruto

Sasuke, Civilian Council bashing

**Challenge 40**

**Naruto Iron Man Crossover Challenge**

While perfecting a new Jutsu, Naruto is kidnapped by bandits, and during his time as a prisoner he builds a suit of armor and becomes Iron Man.

Rules:

Strong, Technologically Smart Naruto

Civilian Council, Kakashi Bashing

**Challenge 41**

**Naruto Batman Crossover Challenge**

Appalled by the corruption of Konoha, Naruto becomes the defender of the night, he becomes the Batman, to protect the innocent.

Rules:

Strong, smart, independent Naruto

Civilian Council bashing

**Challenge 42**

**Naruto Resident Evi Crossover Challenge**

It was a standard ANBU Intel run on the small town of Raccoon City that turned deadly for Naruto and his squad as the dead come back to life and attack the living.

Rules:

NarutoXHinata Pairing

Sakura Bashing

**Challenge 43**

**Naruto Prototype Crossover**

Rescued by James Heller, after the events of Prototype 2, from a mob. He takes Naruto in as he develops his own prototype powers.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

Sasuke, Sakura, Danzo Bashing


	10. Challenge Page 9

**Challenge 44**

**Naruto Avengers Crossover Challenge**

Ignored for his sister by their parents, Naruto was kicked out of the family when they discovered he can't use chakra. During his travels through the various nations, Naruto discovers a crashed helicarrier with cryogenically frozen Avengers, but they dying from the prolonged sleep and as a last resort they transferred their powers and/or abilities to Naruto and company (if you decide that he brings company) to protect the Elemental Nations from threats no single Shinobi village can handle.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

Avengers on helicarrier Ms. Marvel, Captain America, Ant Man, Giant Man, Wasp (Others optional)

Optional Kushina and Minato bashing or redemption

**Challenge 45**

**Naruto Star Trek 2009 Crossover Challenge**

During his final battle with Mandara during the 4th Shinobi war a hole in the dimensional barriers open as they are sucked through into the Star Trek universe.

Rules:

Smart Naruto

Mandara is main Villain

**Challenge 46**

**Naruto DC Superheroes Crossover Challenge**

During the battle at the Valley of the End both Sasuke and Naruto is thrown into the DC universe.

Rules:

Strong, Smart Naruto

NarutoXPower Girl Pairing

Sasuke Bashing

**Challenge 47**

**Naruto Superman Crossover**

Hiashi was never Hinata's daughter, her mother had an affair with Clark Kent, aka Superman.

Rules:

NarutoXHinata Pairing

Fatherly Clark

Strong, independent Hinata

Strong Naruto

Sakura, Sasuke, Main Brach Hyuuga Family, Civilian Council bashing

**Challenge 48**

**Naruto He-Man Crossover Challenge**

When Naruto stole the forbidden scroll, he finds the Sword of Power and becomes He-Man.

Rules:

Strong, Naruto

Civilian Council Bashing

**Challenge 49**

**Naruto Ultimate Marvel Crossover Challenge**

After the 4th Shinobi war, SHIELD hired Naruto to protect Peter Parker aka Spider-man from his various enemies.

Rules:

NarutoXJessica (Spider-Woman) Pairing

Strong Naruto

**Challenge 50**

**Naruto Walking Dead Crossover Challenge**

After waking up after a grueling battle, Naruto finds Konoha completely abandoned, except for the walking corpses. Where has the survivors gone? Is he alone?

Rules:

NarutoXHinata Pairing

**Challenge 51**

**Naruto Spider-Man Crossover Challenge**

Naru's mother awakes after 10 years of being in a coma, and it is none other than Mary-Jane Watson-Parker, wife of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man.

Rules:

FemNaru

Sasuke, Fan-Girl, Civilian Council bashing

**Challenge 52**

**Naruto Pokémon Crossover Challenge**

An Academy student Naruto finds a Charmander digging through the garbage by his apartment and he decides to adopt it.

Rules:

Naruto Charmander team

Strong Naruto

Jealous Sasuke

Civilian Council, Fan-Girl Bashing

**Challenge 53**

**Naruto Flash Crossover Challenge**

Daughter of the Flash, young Naru has been extremely fast as she is connected to the speed force.

Rules:

Fast Naru

FemNaru

Fan-girl, Danzo Bashing

Naru Sasuke Revelry


End file.
